


Lover

by Rindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindu/pseuds/Rindu
Summary: Osamu visited his brother’s place. Atsumu’s friends thought that he had finally gotten a lover. Well, they weren’t wrong.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu and Osamu aren’t twins here. Atsumu is 25 and Osamu is under 18. They live in different cities.

Cuaca hari ini panas seperti biasanya. Atsumu melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya seharian. Setelah tiga bulan berurusan dengan orang-orangnya Sakusa akhirnya mereka dapat mencapai kesepakatan juga. Tentu saja masih banyak dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikan, tapi setidaknya hari-hari seperti di neraka sudah terlewatkan.

Elevator di apartemen tempat Atsumu tinggal sudah tua. Sudah tiga tahun dia tinggal di sini dan sudah tiga kali pula dia terkena sial yaitu terkurung selama satu jam sampai elevator tua ini kembali normal. Sekali dia hampir dipecat karena terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja. Sejak saat itu Atsumu lebih sering menggunakan tangga. Namun, hari ini dia terlalu lelah untuk naik ke lantai lima dengan kaki. Sepertinya elevator tua ini akhirnya mengerti kelelahan Atsumu dan memutuskan untuk bersikap baik padanya.

Begitu tiba di lantai lima, Atsumu menyeret kakinya. Dia terperanjat melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya sambil mendengkur.

“Samu?” Atsumu sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar bahwa adiknya akan mengunjunginya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Osamu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya agar bisa melihat Atsumu lebih jelas.

“Hai,” sapanya. Suaranya serak sehabis bangun tidur.

Atsumu mendengus. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan membawa tas Osamu masuk ke dalam. Atsumu kemudian kembali ke luar dan mengangkat tubuh Osamu. Dalam gendongannya Osamu menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di pundak Atsumu.

“Sudah berapa lama Samu menunggu di luar?”

“Tiga jam.”

Atsumu langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuh Osamu di atas tempat tidur. Mata Osamu masih terpejam saat Atsumu membantunya mengganti pakaian.

“Kenapa Samu tidak menghubungi Kakak kalau mau ke sini?” tanya Atsumu dengan kening berkerut.

“Sudah, kok,” jawab Osamu. “Panas, Kak. Samu nggak usah pakai baju, ya?”

“Nggak boleh. Nanti kamu masuk angin,” tegur Atsumu.

Setelah menghidupkan AC, Atsumu mengecek ponselnya..........yang ternyata mati. Pagi tadi Atsumu baru sadar kalau baterai ponselnya tinggal setengah karena lupa mengisinya sebelum tidur. Atsumu merasa bersalah sudah membuat adiknya menunggu selama itu di luar.

“Maaf, lowbat.”

Osamu meraih tangan Atsumu dan meremasnya pelan. “Tidak apa-apa, Kak,” katanya sambil tersenyum.

“Samu sudah makan?”

Osamu mengangguk. Dia kemudian menguap lebar sampai matanya berair.

“Samu ngantuk.”

Atsumu terkekeh. Sebenarnya Atsumu ingin menyuruhnya mandi, tapi Osamu kelihatannya letih.

“Ya sudah, tidurlah.”

*

“Kak, bangun!” Osamu duduk di atas perut Atsumu dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

Atsumu mengerang. “5 menit lagi,” katanya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Osamu cemberut karena Atsumu mengabaikannya. “Kakak sudah tiga kali bilang begitu,” protesnya. “Ayo, bangun!”

“Sejak kapan kamu jadi cerewet seperti Ibu?” gerutu Atsumu.

Osamu menjulurkan lidahnya. “Sejak kapan Kakak jadi pemalas seperti Ayah?”

“Kakak akan bilang pada Ayah kalau Samu bilang dia pemalas.”

“Samu akan bilang pada Ibu kalau Kakak bilang dia cerewet.”

Mulut Atsumu menganga mendengarnya. Ke mana perginya adiknya yang manis? Mengapa sekarang dia menjelma menjadi titisan iblis?

“Samu sekarang sudah pandai bicara, ya?” Atsumu menggelitik pinggang Osamu. “Anak nakal harus dihukum!”

“Ampun, Kak. Ampun!” teriak Osamu sambil tertawa. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan Atsumu.

Saat Osamu sudah terkulai lemas karena tidak berhenti tertawa dalam waktu lama, barulah Atsumu berhenti menggelitik pinggangnya. Dalam dekapan Atsumu, dia mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Keduanya berbaring selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Selagi Atsumu masih bersiap-siap di kamar mandi, Osamu menyiapkan bekal yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah muda untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menggodanya.

“Terima kasih, ya,” ucap Atsumu. Dia berjanji pada Osamu bahwa dia akan menghabiskannya.

Osamu tersipu malu saat Atsumu mengecup keningnya. “Bukan apa-apa,” gumamnya. “Hati-hati di jalan, Kak.”

*

Jam istirahat yang Atsumu tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Bekerja di depan komputer selama berjam-jam membuat matanya lelah dan perutnya lapar. Tanpa membuang waktu dia mengeluarkan bekal dari laci meja. Atsumu penasaran masakan apa yang sudah Osamu buat untuknya.

Mata Atsumu berbinar begitu melihat isi di dalamnya. Osamu menaburi nasi dengan rumput laut yang membentuk sebuah kalimat: “DO YOUR BEST”. Lalu, ada telur mata sapi yang dicetak seperti matahari yang sedang tersenyum. Osamu setidaknya menaruh tiga jenis sayuran yang berbeda di dalamnya. Dia sering khawatir Atsumu tidak cukup mengkonsumsi makanan yang bernutrisi. Agar tidak membosankan Osamu menyisipkan ayam goreng kesukaannya (renyah dan diberi bumbu yang nikmat, tidak kalah dengan ayam goreng di restoran cepat saji).

“Atsumu!”

Urat di kening Atsumu timbul. Oikawa masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Seandainya saja Oikawa bukan atasannya, Atsumu pasti sudah sejak lama memberinya pelajaran. Kebiasaannya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Atsumu.

Dia kelihatan jelas tidak senang Oikawa seenaknya mengganggu makan siangnya. Kendati begitu, Oikawa tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Atsumu. Dia menatap bekal Atsumu dengan pandangan aneh seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Atsumu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Oikawa.

“Shouyou benar,” kata Oikawa setengah berbisik. Lagaknya seperti sedang membicarakan sebuah skandal. Hinata membusungkan dadanya. “Atsumu sudah punya kekasih.”

“Masa sih?” Suna masih tidak percaya.

“Aku tidak bohong!” seru Hinata dengan muka masam. Dia tidak suka dituduh mengada-ada. Dia benar-benar melihat Atsumu datang ke kantor menenteng bekal yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah muda.

“Tidak mungkin makanan itu Atsumu yang buat.”

“Oikawa-san mencicipinya?”

Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak. Tapi cukup melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau makanan itu enak.” Oikawa terdiam sejenak, lalu, “Itu bukan bekal yang disiapkan oleh pacar. Itu bekal yang disiapkan oleh istri.” Oikawa bisa merasakan perhatian lebih dalam menyiapkan bekal untuk orang yang terkasih.

Hinata termenung. “Kapan Atsumu-san menikah? Kenapa kita tidak diundang?”

“Memangnya ada yang mau dengan Atsumu?” Suna memutar kedua bola matanya.

“Suna-san!” Hinata tidak suka perkataan Suna. Atsumu memang terkadang menjengkelkan, tapi bukankah Atsumu adalah salah satu anggota geng mereka? Haram hukumnya menjelek-jelekkan teman dari belakang!

Suna buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. “Maksudku, memangnya kalian pernah melihatnya mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya?”

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

*

Pekerjaan Atsumu tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sepulang dari kantor Atsumu tidak langsung istirahat. Dia sering mengurung diri di ruang kerja. Kalau boleh jujur..........Osamu kecewa. Dia memutuskan mengunjungi Atsumu dengan bayangan bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengan kakaknya. Namun, sudah lima hari Osamu di sini dan Atsumu tidak pernah tidak sibuk.

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah tidur di waktu yang sama. Osamu selalu menjadi yang pertama kembali ke kamar. Dia sempat mencoba menunggu Atsumu tapi ujung-ujungnya malah ketiduran karena biasanya pekerjaan Atsumu selesai saat sudah tengah malam. Atsumu yang kelelahan sering bangun kesiangan. Padahal Osamu ingin sekali duduk di meja makan menyantap makanan bersama Atsumu. Dia tidak enak hati protes karena Atsumu bukannya sengaja mengabaikannya. Dia tidak mau Atsumu mengira dia kekanak-kanakan karena mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele. Bukan berarti diam-diam dia tidak mengharapkan Atsumu setidaknya meluangkan waktu walaupun sebentar saja untuknya.

“Hari ini Kakak pulang jam berapa?” tanya Osamu. Dia membantu memasangkan Atsumu dasi.

“Telat.” Osamu pikir pasti ada sesuatu di wajahnya karena Atsumu buru-buru menambahkan, “Tapi Kakak usahakan secepatnya sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam.”

Atsumu menepati janjinya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kedatangan Osamu, Atsumu bisa makan malam bersamanya.

*

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Atsumu dan Osamu masih duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton film di televisi. Atsumu tidak bisa fokus dengan jalan ceritanya. Dia tahu tangan Osamu mendekati tangannya. Akan tetapi, begitu hampir bersentuhan tangan Osamu berhenti. Dia kelihatan takut. Takut karena apa, Atsumu tidak tahu.

Atsumu berinisiatif meraih tangan Osamu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Tubuh Osamu membeku. Atsumu membawa tangan Osamu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Osamu ragu-ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Atsumu. Dia melirik Atsumu untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak marah. Osamu buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Atsumu saat sadar bahwa Atsumu dari tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

“Kak?” panggil Osamu. Wajahnya masih terbenam di bahu Atsumu.

“Ya?”

Osamu menggigit bibirnya. “Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja.”

Penasaran, Atsumu memutar badannya menghadap Osamu.

“Ada apa, Samu?”

Osamu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kalau begitu boleh Kakak tebak?”

“Terserah saja.”

Selama beberapa saat Atsumu terdiam sebelum mengatakan, “Samu cinta Kakak?”

“Kak!”

“Kenapa?” tanya Atsumu. Dia menyadari Osamu tidak mengoreksi ucapannya. “Kakak juga cinta Samu.”

Mendengar ucapan Atsumu membuat mata Osamu terbelalak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya. Akhirnya dia hanya menggumamkan, “Oh.”

Osamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Dia diam saja saat filmnya sudah selesai dan Atsumu menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar. Dia tidak menjawab saat Atsumu mengucapkan _good night, baby_ dan _have a nice dream_ padanya.

Namun, begitu lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dan mengira Atsumu sudah tidur, dia berbisik, “Aku tahu Kakak masih menganggapku seperti bocah. Tapi—” terdengar suara isakan yang tertahan, “—Kakak tidak mungkin bohong soal mencintai Samu, kan? Samu senang sekali waktu Kakak bilang begitu. Jadi, kalau ternyata Kakak bohong, Samu..........hiks Samu, Samu.”

Atsumu perlahan membuka matanya, memutuskan berhenti berpura-pura tidur. Dia memeluk erat Osamu dan membelai lembut rambut adiknya.

“Samu, sshhh. It’s okay, baby.”

Tangisan Osamu semakin menjadi-jadi. Atsumu akhirnya membiarkan Osamu membasahi bajunya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Osamu. Saat tangisan Osamu mulai reda, Atsumu mengusap air mata di pipinya.

“Maaf, Kak,” ucap Osamu.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,” ujar Atsumu. Dia menarik dagu Osamu untuk mengangkat wajahnya agar mata mereka bertemu. “Kakak benar-benar cinta Samu. Kakak serius.”

“Samu juga benar-benar cinta Kakak! Samu juga serius!”

“Oh, Kakak tahu, sayang,” Atsumu tertawa. “Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, bukan? Kakak tidak akan mengingkarinya.”

Osamu mengingat-ingat kembali percakapan Atsumu dan orang tua mereka. _Atsumu, kamu sudah punya pacar? Kapan kamu akan mengenalkannya pada kami? Bawalah pacarmu ke sini_. Atsumu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka seraya melemparkan pandangan penuh arti ke arah Osamu: _Sudah_. _Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal. Sepertinya sudah pernah aku bawa ke sini_. Wajah Osamu bersemu merah.

“Sampai kapan Samu di sini?” tanya Atsumu setelah Osamu sudah tenang.

“Samu sudah harus masuk lagi ke sekolah minggu depan,” jawab Osamu.

Atsumu berpikir sejenak, lalu, “Kalau begitu ada tempat yang Samu mau kunjungi? Kita akan jelajahi Osaka mulai besok.”

Osamu menatap Atsumu tidak percaya. Atsumu mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ada di benak Osamu.

“Samu sayang Kak Tsumu!” teriak Osamu girang seraya memeluk erat Atsumu.

Atsumu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Syukurlah sekarang Osamu tidak murung lagi, batin Atsumu.

*

“Atsumu, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di kantor hari ini?”

“Oikawa-san,” terdengar suara kereta api lewat, “Aku akan mengambil jatah cutiku selama seminggu. Terima kasih.”

Atsumu menutup telepon sebelum menunggu respon Oikawa.

“Dia seharusnya minta izin terlebih dahulu baru tidak masuk, bukan sebaliknya,” gerutu Oikawa.

Suna terkikik.

“Aku bertaruh seminggu lagi Atsumu-san datang ke kantor mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya,” kata Hinata dengan santai.

Oikawa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata, “Shouyou, tidakkah kamu menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi padanya?”

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Oikawa pikir Hinata terlalu percaya diri kali ini. “Baiklah. Kalau kamu benar, aku akan menuruti maumu selama seminggu. Kalau kamu salah, kamu akan menuruti mauku selama seminggu. Bagaimana?” tawarnya.

“Setuju.”

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Suna adalah saksinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah ada rencana untuk bikin kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Kapan terealisasinya ga ada yang tahu.


End file.
